battle of the two worlds 2: to each their own battle
by adiking27
Summary: the story line of battle of the two worlds continue as the demigods and wizards face challenges of their own of the same magnitude that lead to the same person-Gaea. Voldemort has powered up and Gaea has brought her ancestor to fight the gods. the real war hasn't begun yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

two years had pass since the war to reclaim Olympus had failed. The gas that had been release seemed unlimited hence rendering the Mt. Olympus inhabitable by either side.

There hadn't been another war since then and Percy along with Annebeth were forced to live in the Mt. Olympus in Greece. They were bassically not allowed to meet any other of their friends untill another war came along. They had to try and provide their support to the Olympians in the four soltices they Had attended.

Annebeth was wise enough to keep up with them, heck she was almost leading it.

Percy on the other hand, just sat there and glared at each god trying to recognize them and sort them into the kind personalities they had.

Percy and Annebeth were now nineteen now but that didn't matter as they were gods now.

On one night Percy had gotten lost in the old olympus, even after being the god of navigation as well. He couldn't find his room or Annabeth's. he had more or less found a new area entirely, that was the part where the highest rank of mortals lived back in Greek times. Hermes had found him wandering and brought him back.

The greek economy rose a huge lot while we were there, apparently, wherever the gods made their Olympus, the country grew stronger economy wise.

Percy kept getting strange feelings everytime there was a shipwreck somewhere in the sea and was annoyed by the fact that the other gods didn't let him help them.

Percy hated being a god, he wanted to be mortal again and live a normal demigod life.

**Harry**

He stood alone at the house of hades, also known as necromanteon. Two years had passed since voldemort had asked harry to come to the place.

That was where the gate of tartarus had been. The keyword is _had_. Percy and his friends had closed it about two and a half years ago.

In ancient Greek times, it had been where priests performed necromancy and gave up sacrifices in the name of Hades. This was where pilgrims went in hope to meet a ghost of someone dead from their life.

Harry wondered if he would meet someone from his past if he steps in the temple.

He took a deep breath in.

Harry walked into the temple ready to face whatever was to happen.

A few steps inside, he saw the last of light that fell inside the temple.

"lumos" he casted for their to be light at the tip of his wand.

A while later, he hear the voice of crunches under his feet, he felt like he had stepped on something. He looked down to find he had stepped on a broken skull of someone dead. Harry took back a few steps feeling disgusted. He walked with caution from then on, avoiding pieces of bones that lie everywhere.

Finally, he reached a stairway leading downwards.

On a wall next to it were strange circular patterns. In the middle of it was something familiar, a stone which he had called the souls of his dead loved ones with. The ressurection stone.

He caressed it to find that there was something written in ancient greek on it.

he decided not to disturb it anymore because for all you know that stone is a trap. Harry left it behind and went down the stairs.

He walked forward for a while untill he ended up in a room, at the end of which he saw a human like sihousette that shone blue, it was nothing but a silhouette.

It was pressing a button continuously, until a door besides it opened.

From it walked out someone that looked like voldemort, only red coloured.


	2. Chapter 2

**above Earth**

"Gaea, where are you, my child?" asked a monster that was the size of Earth "your father sent me instead of himself for now"

"I told you not to call me a child" came a voice from Earth, it almost seemed to belong to it.

"Oh dear, I am your mother after all" said the female version of chaos.

Like gods kept switching from greek and roman, chaos kept switching from male and female.

The female version was a huge monster about the size of Earth and male version was the size of a human who was incredibly fast and had the same strength as his female counter-part. He could use the nothingness or the vaccum (as the mortals called it) as a weapon.

Even though the female counterpart was much weaker than the male one, she was still enough to destroy the whole solar system if angered.

"You are not exactly what I called for, but you will do most definitely" said Gaea.

"Oh my child has all grown up" she said in adoration.

**somewhere far in the universe**

"brother" said the one with purple eyes of nine different color levels "Or shall i say sister, you put your nose into my bussiness a lot"

From behind him spread golden wings. And about him hissed two snakes that were too huge for anyone to believe. They twice as thick and thrice as tall as him.

He closed his ever open eyes.

"life is at danger on earth as _it_ aproaches. Real chaos. I must, along with all Protogenoi of order, go to protect what began with me and my family" said Phanes, the ultimate god of the universe.

"Zeus may have devoured me once but that was just a part of my true strength which he did" he opened his eyes again.

Instead of purple, they were brightly lit white eyes.

**harry**

As voldemort emerged from the door red faced, Harry could feel the tension of the power that he possesed.

"Harry potter" he said with a grin on his face "You have come"  
"Voldemort, how are you so strong?" asked Harry.

Hot pain shot into Harry's head, he fell down on his knees grimacing in pain. Voldemort used crucio without a wand.

"Thank your friend Nico, who sent me down there, it made me thousand times stronger" he said "And don't say the name voldemort, just say he who must not be named or if you want to be respectful, just call me lord voldemort"

Despite the pain in his head, Harry spat next to voldemort's feet.

"You dare mock me?" asked voldemort "You are just a puny wizard compared to my strength"

Harry fell on on the ground back first, he felt like something was pushing him downwards and crushing his ribs.

"You see, I can't use th killing curse without my wand, so would you mind if I borrow your wand?" asked voldemort.

He put his hands into Harry's pocket and pulled his wand out despite his protests.

"In exchange for you giving me this wand, I shall spare your life" he said and walked out of the room.

Harry took in a deep breath after voldemort left as the spell he had cast on Harry was undone.

he lay there in the cold lonely room, helpless.


End file.
